Some Things Do Change
by datfunykrngrl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are having the same dreams about each other and fall in love but later the have a baby and Lucius doesn't aprove. please R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they do, however, belong to the talented JK Rowling. But I do own the plot… and the new sorting song.

Hermione Granger sat alone in the Heads' compartment on the Hogworts Express waiting to meet Head boy. She was not yet dressed in her school robes but in a turquoise open neck shirt and a pair or super low rise blue jeans. Her beautiful, wavy auburn hair was up in a half pony. As for make up, she wore a blue-green eye shadow and clear lip gloss that smelled like vanilla.

She was reading _Hogworts, A History_ when the door slid open. There, before her, stood Draco Malfoy. He had grown a few inches over the holidays and his platinum blonde hair lie loosely over his forehead. He too was not in his robes. He was wearing a black wife beater and dark blue baggy pants. This all made him look somewhat of a thug, but Hermione couldn't help thinking that he looked really hot. Not the hot little girls think of when they see a picture of Chad Michael Murry, but he was sizzlin'!

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked very irritated that she was interrupted from her reading.

"I'm Head Boy, and I suppose you're Head Girl. Of course, the know-it-all Mudblood has to be Head Girl, for she knows all," said Malfoy looking rather upset.

"Well, I won't talk to you or bother you if you do the same for me. Deal?" said Hermione.

"Deal," Malfoy agreed.

They spent the rest of the way doing something to entertain themselves and when there was twenty minutes before they reached their destination, Professor McGonagall came in and said that they'd better go into the special changing compartment, made just for the Heads, and put on their robes. The nodded in agreement and went and changed. Hermione came out before Malfoy and she got back to reading, she didn't even try to notice when he came back in. They spent the rest of their time left on the train ignoring each other's company.

When the train stopped, Hermione waited for Harry and Ron. When they finally showed up, Hermione told them about Malfoy being Head Boy and all.

"When Percy was Head Boy, he had to share a common room with Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater," said Ron as he was eating a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Well, let's hope you don't have to, Hermione. Ron and I are sure to miss you," said Harry a little worried.

"Yeah, and there won't be anyone to help with our homework or to remind us to do it," Ron was very concerned about this because since their first year at Hogworts, Hermione had always helped them with homework.

"I'm sure you guys will manage. And anyway, you lot can come and visit anytime. Or you can use Floo Powder to contact me through the fire. I'm sure my common room will have a fire… don't all common rooms?" said Hermione.

When they got to the Great Hall, they found a place to sit at the Gryffindor table. As Dumbledore cleared his throat to tell everyone that the Sorting Ceremony would begin soon, the new first years came in following McGonagall.

She produced a wooden stool from her wand and set a battered looking hat on it. Then it began to sing.

Another year has started 

_And new first years have come_

_I will sort you into houses _

_For shortly I will be done_

_Will you be in Gryffindor_

_Brave and loyal to all_

_Or will you be in Ravenclaw_

Those witty and always ready when called 

_Perhaps maybe Hufflepuff_

_They're nice and kind you know_

_Or maybe Slytherin_

_Those sly and fast to grow_

(A/N: sorry the sorting song sucked!)

Then Professor McGonagall came out and read from a piece of parchment thenames of all the new first years. There were 12 new to Gryffindor, 9 new to Ravenclaw, 18 for Hufflepuff and 11 for Slytherin.

Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Welcome back to a new year at Hogworts. I'm sure that you all have emptied you brains for more learning. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to every one." At this, he shot a look to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And Mr. Filtch, the caretaker, has asked everyone not to throw Dungbombs in the corridors and not to duel in them either. I would also like to introduce you all to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sweeny."

Professor Sweeny sat up and he was a tall balding man with tan skin and he was rather lanky too. His robes were a dark shade of green and his shoes were a light orange. He obviously didn't know how to color coordinate. His hair was a dark blonde and his eyes were cold and gray. He said hello quickly and sat down so Dumbledore could finish his speech.

"Now before we eat, I would like to also introduce you new Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. And now I have a few last words to say to you all, and here they are: git, prat, and gibberish. Tuck in!"

The gold plates filled with food and they all helped themselves to something to eat. Hermione grabbed some chicken and mashed potatoes and quietly listen to Harry and Ron talk about the Quidditch season.

When they all finished Dumbledore asked the new prefects to lead the first years to their dormitory and Hermione got up with Harry and Ron to head towards the Gryffindor tower when she was stopped by McGonagall with Malfoy.

"You two go ahead, I'll see you later," Hermione said as Harry and Ron started walking away.

"Hermione, Draco, as you might know, you two must share common rooms and now I will show you the way." She led them both to the second floor and stopped at a picture or a woman and man named, Stephanie and Joseph. McGonagall told them that the password was firecrab and left them to themselves.

Together they said "Firecrab" and walked through the portrait into a large room with beige walls and maroon carpet. It was really warm and welcoming inside their common room. They had a mahogany book case and their fireplace was covered with a glass shield. And they had white furniture with a very detailed rug.

"Night Granger," said Malfoy.

"Whatever," said Hermione and walked off to her bedroom which was decorated scarlet and gold; Gryffindor colors. She supposed that Malfoy's room had green and silver.

She took a look in her bathroom which was really big with a hot tub and a bath in it. It also had his and her sinks, she didn't really know why though. She had soft fluffy scarlet towels with the letter 'H' sewed onto it in gold. The same goes for her shower curtain too.

After exploring her room she decided to hit the hay and fell asleep almost as soon a she lay down on her soft king size bed. She had the weirdest dream that she was flying on a broom with some boy she couldn't recognize but she had her arms wrapped around him tightly. He had blonde hair and a tone body. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew that he was probably really attractive.

A/N: I hope y'all liked this chapter. It took me maybe two days to finish it! Well read more and R&R please! Natisha :D)))  Double chins! Lol. Don't worry! I have only one chin!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I wish I did own it but I don't. The plot is mine… just remember that!

Hermione woke up the next morning happy and full of energy. Her bed head hair do was kind of funny to look at. She grabbed her clothes and went to her bath room and took a warm shower.

When she got out and dried herself off, she went to the mirror with her towel wrapped around her body, she brushed her hair and used a simple spell to straighten it. Then she walked into her room and got dressed.

It was a Saturday and classes didn't start until Monday. She couldn't wait for classes to start, it was her last year at Hogworts and she wanted to learn all she possibly could.

She went into her common room to find Malfoy reading a book. He looked very much like the boy in her dream. Gosh, why did she have to think him attractive? Well, anyone would think he was hot. He _was_ hot. There was no doubt about it.

"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoy asked annoyed.

"What? Can't I come here too? It's my common room too!" she said. "I'm going to breakfast!" and she stomped out of the portrait.

'_Gosh, the nerve of that girl. Always getting into peoples' business. Well, she didn't really, I got into hers but that's different! It's funny though, she looks different his year. Has she done something with her hair? I had the strangest dream last night though. A girl was on a broom with me, I couldn't see her face but her hair was blowing everywhere. It looked very much like Her- Granger's. The filthy Mudblood. Shish.'_ This was all what was going through Malfoy's head.

What Hermione had thought was just a regular book, was actually Malfoy's diary. He was writing about what a bummer it is to have to share a common room with Hermione, and that he'd tell Blaise all the weird stuff she did.

Down in the Great Hall, Hermione was seated between Harry and Ron. Ron, who was eating his 59th pancake, asked Hermione when they could go and visit.

"Today, you guys can come today if you want. It's not really all that interesting but I get a king size bed and a really large common room. It's a shame I have to share it with ferret boy," said Hermione helping herself to some orange juice.

When they finished their breakfast they headed to the changing staircases and went to the portrait of Stephanie and Joseph on the second floor.

"Firecrab," said Hermione and they entered! They didn't know what to do but to just sit there and talk. They decided that it got pretty boring and went out to play some Quidditch.

Out on the field, Hermione flew on with Harry. She was having so much fun as it all took her back to her dream. She held onto Harry tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, and though she couldn't see, Harry started blushing a little. It was a weird feeling but Hermione closed her eyes and imagined the blonde haired boy again.

When they got down Hermione just felt the urge to grab Harry's hand, as she was still thinking about that blonde haired boy. When she grabbed it, Harry's hand suddenly go sweaty and his face reddened a little. So they walked Hermione up to her common room and she hugged them good bye.

Malfoy and his weird friend, Blaise, were sitting there, stuffing their faces with pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. _'What idiots, I hope they gain five-hundred pounds tomorrow!'_ Hermione thought, and went to her room and changed into her bikini and went in her hot tub.

She filled it with rose petals and bubbles. She sat there relaxing and she fell asleep. She had another dream about this blonde boy. He was, this time, walking with her hand in hand by the lake. She laughed as the boy teased the Giant squid and threw bread crumbs at it.

Before she could finish this great dream she was woken up by none other than Draco Malfoy. _'He's got some nerve waking me up like that!'_

"What is it, Malfoy?" said a very irritated Hermione.

"I thought you died…" he said.

"Why would you care whether I died or not? I was sleeping."

"Gosh, I can't even do a good deed around here without getting yelled at! Bye!" he said and walk out and into his own room.

'_Why did I care whether she died or not? How could I be so stupid to even think she was dead? I wonder what she was dreaming about. I still can't believe that I had a dream about someone that even looked like her. Do I like her or what? I can't possibly like her, that's just rubbish.' _Malfoy thought very confused.

He walked over to his bed and decided to take a nap. He had a dream that was walking with some girl with beautiful auburn hair and there were holding hands. They were walking around the lake and he tried so hard to make this girl laugh as he teased the giant squid. Then they walked back up to the castle and started raining, he took off his cloak and lent it to the girl because she forgot hers. Then they kissed. Suddenly, Draco realized it was Hermione, that he has been dreaming about her for to days. This was unimaginable.

He decided to keep quite about all this and later would tell her… or not. He wouldn't want her thinking the wrong thing. He got up and fixed his hair and sat in the common room, waiting for Hermione to come out, he had no idea why though.

Hermione dried off and get dressed in regular clothes wonder how that dream would have ended. Would she finally get to see who that blonde boy was?

She walked out into the common room to find Malfoy smirking. She asked him what he was smiling about and he told her nothing. Then he walked up to her and just looked at her. Feeling the urge to kiss her.

Hermione had thought he was much to close but just looked at him. In his eyes she no longer saw the cold gray emptiness, she saw brilliant gray eyes with navy sparks that were warm and welcoming.

As Malfoy looked at her, he forgot all about the Mudblood know-it-all and kissed her. This was just really weird because everything felt wrong but right.

To his surprise she kissed back. She moved closer and now their bodies were touching. Their kiss became deeper and more passionate and then it was Hermione who had stopped it.

"What was that for? Why did you do that? I thought you hated me. Are you feeling ok?" Hermione just burst into questions as Malfoy just stood there with his usual smirk on.

" I did that, because I felt like it. I want from now on, for us to be friends, at least, we don't have to be a couple if you don't want. But, I don't know, I just felt the urge…I just had to, Hermione," and then walked into his room.

Hermione stoop there really confused. And went to her bathroom to put cold water over her face but she hadn't noticed a door in there before. Curiously, she opened it. It led to a great big swimming pool. The tile on this inside was decorated with merpeople. They were swimming and playing around the pool. There were also tanning beds and those massaging beds.

She thought that she'd have to show this all to Ginny and went to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and yelled "Gryffindor Common Room."

"Hi Harry, Ron, where's Ginny? I have something to show her!" she asked anxiously.

"Oh she's in our dormitory snogging Dean. I'll go get her if you want," said Harry. "I don't think Ron wants to see his kid sister snogging one of our friends." He left the room and came back with Ginny who was as red as her hair.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come down to my common room, take your brother and Harry so they can show you the way. The password is Firecrab."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

A/N: Hey y'all I hope you liked this chapter! It's a little longer than the last one but I hope you liked it. I'll try updating in the next few days! Natisha :P


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: It's so sad but true that I don't own the Harry Potter stuffs. I wish I did though… but it all belongs to JK Rowling….

When Ginny, Harry and Ron all arrived in Hermione common room, Hermione told the boys to go away because she and Ginny had to do girl stuff. Hermione took Ginny through her bathroom and into the area where the pool, massage beds and tanning beds were.

Ginny was really excited and Hermione lent her a bikini and they went in the tanning beds. The spent hours in there and Hermione fell asleep. She had a dream that it was Christmas time and her grandmother didn't give her any gifts and she was crying. It was a bit strange but that's what happened.

After about an hour they got out all tan and a little red. The decided that they'd swim for a little bit. They were having so much fun and then Malfoy and Blaise came in. Ginny was confused because she forgot that Hermione shared common rooms with him, but Hermione reminded her.

Hermione tried to ignore him, but he looked really good. She never knew that he had abs that were an eight pack. She couldn't help but to think he was looking really hot. As she was staring at him, Ginny was trying to figure out what she was staring at and figured it was the little merpeople along the pool, but no, she was just staring at Malfoy.

He happened to glance at her and waved, because they were _friends,_ just friends. So she smiled and waved back. She had forgotten that Ginny was there. Ginny just looked at her like WTF! It was kind of hard for her to explain without the kissing part because it was so unlikely for Malfoy to just say "Hey, we're going to be friends now! Bye!" So yeah, it was pretty difficult for Ginny to believe that they were just friends.

'_Are they playing some sort of joke? How can they possibly be friends?! What if they become such great friends that Hermione forgets all about me? I can't let that happen, so from now on, whenever I see Malfoy taking Hermione away, I'll get him! He can't have her! She's mine, gosh I sound like a lesbian!'_ Ginny sat there all confused about what was going on. Maybe she could act like Luna Lovegood was her best friend. Yeah, that would work.

Later on, Draco and Blaise decided to get out of the pool and Draco would walk him back to the Slytherin common room. When he got back he rushed into his bedroom, he almost knocked down Hermione, and got his diary out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Blaise and I went swimming and so did Hermione and Ginny Weasley. I couldn't help but to think of how great Hermione was. All her curves were exactly in the right place, unlike that cow Pansy Parkison. I waved at her and Blaise thought I was going nutty. I like being friends with Hermione, even though we never really had any friendly bonding. Maybe later I will ask her if she wants to do something. Maybe she can play Quidditch. Well, I wonder what she thinks about me. I mean, maybe that kiss stunned her a bit, but it was really weird. I have never just kissed someone like that. I mean yeah, I've kissed someone but I never just went up to them, especially if we weren't going out. I've never really gone out with someone besides Pansy. Gosh I can't believe I went out with her. She's so ugly. She really does look like a pug… and maybe a little like a toad, much like Professor Umbridge. Gosh did I hate her! We never really did anything in her class. I only joined that stupid squad so I could dock points off Potter. St. Potter, he's such a loser. I can't even imagine being in the same house as him. I don't even feel bad that his Aunt and Uncle hate him. I do too. But I guess if I got to know him more, he'd be alright. I also take back what I said about writing all the weird stuff Hermione does. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she was writing in her diary saying how I thought she was dead. I can't believe I was actually that stupid. Of course she wasn't dead, she was sleeping. Wow! This is the most I've ever written in this stupid book. Well I'll be off then!_

_DM_

"Hermione, do you want to go to the massage bed thingys? I'm getting all pruned in here," said Ginny looking at wrinkled fingers.

"Alright. Let's go then. And after that we can go back to my dorm."

"Well, I think I might want to go back and, you know, check on Dean. He can't really stand it without me." They laughed as they lay themselves down into the beds, face down. It was the most relaxing moment Hermione had had in a long time, since her trip to France. The masseuse was a built man with long black hair in a pony tail. Ginny thought he was super hot. Hermione, however, didn't really like hair that long. He also had a chiseled jaw and high cheek bones.

After about two hours, the went back and got dressed. Ginny got back to the Gryffindor common room by Floo Powder. Hermione sat herself down in front of the fire place and read a book. When she was on her fourth chapter, Draco came in looking more shy than he has ever looked in forever. Hermione didn't even know he was shy.

"Hermione?" said the young blonde boy.

"Yes? What is it?" Hermione asked looking disoriented.

"Do you wanna go do something? As friends I mean," said Draco quickly.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. We could play Quidditch. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that."

"Yes I would. Come on! Let's go!" said Hermione excitedly. And together they walked off the Quidditch field.

A/N: Hey sorry this chapter was kind of sort. Thanks random91 for giving me my first review! I hope to read some great stories from you. Well bye!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter because if I did it would be all messed up, like people having bacon for legs. Unfortunately, this story does.

(A/N: oh yea and sorry about the scenes being all together. I'll try fixing that now!)

Hermione and Draco were playing Quidditch for endless hours. Actually they were just flying around kind of playing tag. Every now and then, you'd notice that they would flirt, but not too much. Hermione had gotten her broom from Draco, who gave it to her because his dad bought him a new broomstick called Skyrocket9000 for becoming Head Boy.

Just as Draco was helping Hermione off, Ron and Harry came by to have their time for Quidditch. Obviously, Ron thought Draco was trying to push Hermione off instead of helping. So he came running down the field screaming like a wild baboon.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE MUCH LUCK TRYING TO PUSH HERMIONE WHILE HARRY AND I ARE HERE!" shouted Ron as his ears started getting red.

"I'm not about to push her, Weasel, I'm just helping her down is all," said Draco calmly.

"HELPING HER MY ASS! IF YOU PUSH HER YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT, YOU HEAR? I UNDERSTAND THAT IT MIGHT BE HARD LIVING WITH HER BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE SUCH A MEANIE! YOU LEAVE YOU ALONG!" Ron was just getting more and more ridiculous by the minute.

"Listen, Ronald, I am not trying to push her! I am helping her!" said Draco, who was now getting a tad angry.

"And why would you want to help her?!" said Ron a little more calmly.

"BECAUSE, WEASEL, WE'RE FRIENDS. AND I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DID, HELP EACH OTHER! NOW IF YOU DON'T LEAVE _ME_ ALONE, I SWEAR I WILL PERFORM A SPELL THAT ONLY I KNOW, FOR I MADE IT UP!"

"So then how will it work, if you made it up. You could be bluffing. He could be bluffing, Harry," said Ron.

"Ok fine you wanna see it? Here. _Porconleg!"_ Then Ron's legs suddenly turned into bacon!

(A/N: see I told you about the bacon legs! Oh yeah, sorry I just had to add humor into it!)

They all laughed a little because it was a funny sight. Ron apologized and I guess now Harry, Ron and Draco are kind of friends. It's weird, yes, but true.

777777

Hermione and Draco decided to go to their common rooms and Harry and Ron played Quidditch. When they finally got up there they both flopped down onto the huge white couch and sat in front of the fireplace.

In a way, it was kind of romantic. They just really sat there in silence.

Then, suddenly, Dumbledore's head popped out into the fire. "Well, it's nice to see that our to most opposite houses are friends once again. I just wanted to tell you both that you will have all you classes together but it will be just you too. Because you are Head Boy and Girl, you must learn more advanced magic. We call this system the BFGF system. Yes I know, it was a strange name, but we all decided on that, the Staff I mean. And you will start with Astronomy tomorrow and your class will begin at 12 o'clock AM. Then on Tuesday you have Potions at 3 PM. Wednesday you have Charms at 10:30 AM and Transfiguration at 12 PM, and at 2 you have Muggle Studies. On Thursday you have Care for Magical Creatures at 3 PM and Ancient Runes at 4 then later at 7 you have Arithmancey. And on Friday you have Defense Against the Dark Arts at 11 AM and later at 2 PM you have History of Magic. Then later on you have Herbology at 4. So I suppose you are wondering why I told you and that why you couldn't just look up at your notice board in the morning. Well it's because you don't have one. But I promise we will get on that right away!" and then he left.

"Gosh, I didn't that that we'd have to take advanced lessons. This means that we're going passed the N.E.W.T level. Hermione, why do you look so happy?" Draco asked.

"Because I've taken all the classes before and that was in the 3rd year but this time it will be easier, because we wont have to use the Time-Turner again and the stupid little gits wont be there to bother us and waste time." Draco didn't get it. How could she be so happy? Well at least they didn't have the nonsense classes like Divination, but they still had eleven classes.

777777

'_Gosh, I'm so excited for classes to start! We have all day tomorrow till our first class though. We could just hang out I guess. Only because we're_ friends_. But it was weird how I was having strange dreams about him. I mean, that was before we were friends. Hmm…' _you could almost see the expressions on Hermione's face as she thought this all. She decided to go take a shower because she was still a little sweaty from all the Quidditch.

When Hermione got out, she dried herself off and put on some pajamas, even though it was still four o'clock. She went in her bed and read a book for about 45 minutes and fell asleep. She dreamt, again, of Draco, but actually knowing it was him this time. Today they were spending time alone in front of their cozy fire. Draco leaned in silently asking for a kiss, and Hermione granted his wishes.

Hermione woke up at about 5:45 and decided to get dressed for dinner, or she would just go down there in her pjs, they didn't have to wear robes yet. So she was about to walk out the portrait when she noticed Draco sleeping on the couch. She decided to go and wake him up so he could get something to eat.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you died," said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha ha. Why did you wake me up? Was there a fire?" he asked.

"No, I just thought you might want to go eat some dinner. It's almost time."

"Oh yeah, ok!" said Draco and got up and ran to his bathroom to check on his hair. When he came back he grabbed Hermione's arm and together they ran down to the Great Hall.

While they all ate, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. He said that there would be no Quidditch this year because he just didn't want to. Everyone groaned, even Hermione. She really did enjoy watching Harry and Ron play.

A/N: hey y'all thanks for the reviews from whoever all gave them! This has been my best FF yet!

-Bunches-


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I don't think I would be writing this. I'd probably be starting chapter 37 on The Half Blood Prince.  I wonder who that is, Harry maybe.

When they got back from dinner, Draco and Hermione satin in front of the blazing fire. They took some time to look into each other's eyes. They gradually leaned in, but not realizing it. They stopped before where the slightest move would cause their lips to lock. But Draco moved in anyway. Together they shared a gentle kiss. When they stopped they just looked at each other. It was weird for them because, it just was. There wasn't really and explaining to how weird it was. It was just that for 6 long years, they hated each other and now, they're kissing.

"Um… err… right…ok then," said Hermione, unable to find the right words to say.

"Um, yeah, so um, do you wanna do that again? Ever?" asked Draco.

"What? Um, I dunno, maybe later? You're weird," said Hermione.

"Well, it's a Malfoy thing. You should see Father. He walks around the house all naked and stuff… it actually quite disgusting," said Draco with a small laugh. Hermione forced a laugh and said that she's going to go visit Harry.

"Ok," he said and went to go get his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I kissed Hermione. Gosh it's weird though, but I like it. I like her and she kinda likes me, but that's not enough. I want her to love me. I have no idea why all of the sudden I like her. I'm actually glad we have classes alone. I've been thinking about my father and the Death Eaters lately. I do realize that Harry and them are going to fight them. I want to help but I just don't want anything to do with my father. Or maybe I do. Maybe that will be my chance to kill him and give him what he deserves. It's really hard to have a Death Eater for a father. Mother's not really into it. She doesn't enjoy killing people so usually she lets dad do all the work. People may not think it, but I've always been in the light. I just had to act dark. I really do, deep down, love Father but not the things he did. If he were light too, then everything would be different. I do realize that I am almost related to Potter. He's not that bad either, I wouldn't say that him and I are the best of friends. We still have our differences. Ron's not that bad either. I can't believe I've made fun of them for 6 years of my life. I just only hope that I could defeat the Dark Lord, or not defeat him, but his followers. Especially my father. You know, I don't think I could even call him Father anymore. I've lost all respect for him, he is now either that bastard or Lucius. I know what I want to do to him, I just don't think I could ever do the Avada Kedavra. That probably takes a lot of guts, or just carelessness. I don't think that anyone who cared, or had feelings, would ever perform that curse. People would probably think it weird or strange of me to suddenly 'change' to the light, but as I said, I was never dark, just forced by my own family. Gosh, I think I am going to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend soon. I just don't know when. Oh well I got to go. Someone is knocking at the portrait._

_DM_

"Erm, who is it, and why are you here?!" shouted Draco through the portrait.

"It's Blaise, and I'm here to visit you!" Blaise yelled back.

(A/N: have you ever noticed that Blaise is hardly in the real books. I wonder who started the whole Blaise and Draco being best friends thing… or did I miss something while reading…)

"Oh ok… come in then," said Draco.

"What have you been doing? I haven't seen you hardly at all since we've been here," said Blaise, looking a little hurt.

"Oh I've been, uh, getting used to the environment. You know, unpacking and stuff," said Draco unbelievably.

"Uh huh," said Blaise with a sigh. "Well, I was hoping we could catch up on things, we hardly talked that day in your pool. You seemed a bit preoccupied."

"I was."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Blaise.

"Oh, nothing. I must have been speaking out of my mind. So, uh, do you wanna go hang out by the pool or something?" Draco asked, coming back to focus and out of his diary.

"Nah, I just want to talk. So, who do you like now?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face.

"No one, yet," Draco lied.

"No? What about Granger? You seem to be getting along with her well."

"No, we're just friends," said Draco quickly. _'But I wish we were more,'_ he thought.

777777

"Hey Harry, Ron. What's up?" asked Hermione as she arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the roaring fire talking about Quidditch and eating food.

"Oh hey Hermione!" said Ron with a mouthful of bacon.

(A/N: sorry I like bacon a lot! And I couldn't think of anything else to have in his mouth)

"Gosh Ron, is there ever a time when you're not eating?"

"Um…"

"Hermione, what's up? How's Draco?" Harry asked looking away from his treacle tart.

"Um, he's ok I guess. I don't know what he's doing right now," said Hermione, blushing slightly remembering the kiss they shared today.

"What do you want anyway?" Ron asked, swallowing some ice cream.

"Gosh I can't even come to visit my friends without getting interrogated!" shouted Hermione, her eyes were full of tears now.

"Hermione, gosh , I didn't mean it that way!" said Ron apologetically. But before Hermione could hear, she already ran out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione was whipping away a flood of tears as she waited for the stairs to come so she could get to the first floor, when Draco came behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, w-what's wrong?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh Draco!" exclaimed Hermione and threw herself into Draco's arms. He had no idea what to do so he just patted her back a bit.

"I… hate… him…. Why does… he have…t-to… be that…way? I just… wish… he could… be nice…," said Hermione between sobs.

"Who?" asked Draco, but Hermione didn't answer. So then they both walked to the Heads' common room and Hermione was still sobbing.

When they got there, Hermione ran straight into her room and shoved her face into her pillows. She cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. Then, after many long hours, she stood up and walked into her bathroom.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was soaked in tears. She glanced over at her pillow and saw this big tear stain. She walked back to her bad, calming down a little. Then there was a knock at her door and Draco came in.

He walked over and sat next to her, wonder why she was so upset. He tried comforting her by holding her. She still cried a little and got Draco's shirt all wet, but he didn't mind.

"Thank you, Draco," said Hermione quietly, whipping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, you're welcome. I don't like to see my friends upset. Usually I'd crack a joke or something, but I never really had a girl as a friend. Pansy just always followed me around. We were never really friends but later I went out with her. Sorry, I'm getting off the subject," he said with a small, but comforting, smile. Hermione then gave him a great hug.

777777

Back in the Gryffindor common room, a certain red headed boy was feeling really guilty. Ron was inside his dormitory trying to fall asleep. Harry was already asleep. _'Gosh, I shouldn't have said that. I could have been nicer, or I could have kept my fat mouth shut. I haven't told Harry yet, but I will later. Yeah. I wonder what he's dreaming about.'_ This was all coming out of Ron's mind. He didn't know that Harry was dreaming about the Dark Lord.

Suddenly Ron saw Harry thrashing in his sleep, screaming too, probably from the pain in his scar. Harry woke up after about five times of Ron jumping on him. He was soaked in cold sweat.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked eagerly-ish.

"I had a dream. Voldemort's coming here, in a few days. We have to tell Professor Dumbledore. We must collect every one: Fred, George, Hermione, and even Draco. Maybe even Neville. He's gotten better too. A-anyway, come on! We've got to go," said Harry throwing on his robes and heading for the fire. He grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fire place and shouted "Dumbledore's office!" and Ron followed.

When they arrived into his office, they found Dumbledore drinking a cup of tea and talking to Fawks.

"Professor! Voldemort's coming back. I just had a dream. I swear. Please sir. Listen he was talking to someone, I couldn't tell who but he said something about at the end of March he's coming sir. We have to get ready to fight. Sir please!" Harry was running all around Dumbledore's office as he said this.

"Well, we have enough time to get ready. Harry you can start the DA again if you'd like, or not. That is only if you want to. Ron, I'd like you to tell all the professors that are in the Order right now. Harry stay here with me. We have to talk. Oh and Ron, tell the Head's and Ginny, and Neville, por favor."

A/N: ok that's the end cause I cant think of anything else to put. I hope you liked it. Its gonna be really fun and more exciting, promise. Well thanks for the reviews… and review sum more! Tish.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I doubt I ever will. Must I tell y'all every time??

Harry watched Ron leave and looked back at Dumbledore. He wondered what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Harry, now that we all know that Voldemort knows that you can see his thoughts when he is full of emotion, we don't know whether this is real, or not. I think that even if it is not true, that we should all keep a look out. I will not, however, inform the school. We do not need to have so many people frightened, and I'd sure you don't want so much attention. The Order will be able to take care of this, so for now I just want you to not go wondering off that much. Yes, I know, Harry. I know you don't like this, but unlike your fifth year, I will inform you on everything that is going on. But for now, I want you to keep to yourself and pay attention in school. I suggest that you go on back to sleep so you have enough rest for you first class tomorrow. Good-bye!" said Dumbledore and walked up his stairs, probably to his bedroom.

777777

"What! He's going to attack?! What do you mean?" shouted Hermione stomping all around her common room.

"Who set off the cannons?" asked Draco who was waked up by all the commotion.

"V-Voldemort is going to attack! Draco, we're are all going to have to fight him," said Hermione.

"Erm, Hermione, don't worry, I'll protect you!" said Ron blushing a little. Hermione laughed, she thought this was a joke.

"Ok Ron, whatever you say."

"Hey but, uh, don't tell everyone, I've already taken care of that. Nobody else needs to know about this but the Order members," said Ron quickly remembering. Then he left, probably to go tell other teachers.

"I think he likes you," said Draco yawning.

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't be silly Draco. He can't like me. He likes Pavarti. You probably think that 'cause you so tired," said Hermione, blushing a little.

"Fine, believe what you want. Just know that he's not the only one who likes you," said Draco.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, you have changed over the summer. I mean, no offence, you just got kinda…. Hot," said Draco with little difficulty.

"Hmmm," said Hermione. "I think we should go to bed now."

"No, I think I'm going to take a shower and read some."

"Oh yeah, I think I shall take a shower too!" I'll see you in the morning!" said Hermione and ran to her shower.

Her shower seemed to calm her down a lot. She forgot a lot about Voldemort coming later. She got out and dried herself off and put on some pajamas. She walked out to the common room to see if she had anything to clean before bed. She noticed that Draco fell asleep on the couch hugging himself for warmth.

She quietly opened his door and used a charm to send Draco into his bed. She tucked him in like a little kid and said good night then went out and closed to door quietly behind her. She laughed to herself and went to bed.

Yet again, Hermione had dreamt about Draco. When would this stop? Well, anyway, this time they were sitting together down by the lake watching the sun set. Draco looked at her and gave her 3 dozen roses. Romantic, right? Well then Hermione drifted off to another dream about giant gorilla taking over Hogworts. Yeah, super weird.

She woke up the next morning with a bouquet or flowers nest to her bed with a note attached. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for taking me to bed. _

DM 

She laughed as it wasn't such a big deal. But she put them in a vase and then got dressed. She didn't wear her robes yet because she and Draco didn't have classes until midnight. So then she just put on a pink shirt from Hollister and some tight light blue jeans. Then she went to her closet to dig out a pair of Phat Farms. She then walked out into the common room and sad down on the couch. Draco walked into the room fully dressed and said hello.

"Oh hey you! Thanks for the flowers. They were beautiful, but you really didn't have to," said Hermione.

"Yeah I know, but I just felt like it. I thought it might make you…" said Draco but then forgot what he was talking about.

"Um, ok! Well, thanks again," said Hermione and ran up and kissed Draco on the cheek. Then she heard a nipping noise at the window. It was an owl and it had a package from her parents. They bought her the new Ludacris called The Red Light District. Hermione squealed and ran to her room. Draco then heard a loud song. It said 'Get back, get back, you don't know me like that,' _'What weird Muggle music' _ he thought.

Hermione came dashing out yelling 'I came. I saw. I hit em right there in the jaw!' Draco had thought this was the strangest thing he had ever seen. So then he decided to just play along and yelled 'I came. I saw. I hit em right there in the balls!'

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my gosh Draco, you are hilarious! I didn't know you listen to Ludacris!" said Hermione jumping up and down.

"Actually, I don't. But now that I've heard it, it's pretty good, but nothing compared to 25 Galleons. He is the best. He has a song called In da Pitch. You can find me in the pitch bottle full of butterbeer. Mommy I'm into playing Quidditch, ain't into hangin' with a queer…"

"Woah, that sounds like the song In da Club by 50 Cent. Well, let's go down to breakfast, shall we?" said Hermione.

"Alright, let's go," said Draco and together they walked out of the portrait of Stephanie and Joseph.

When they got down to the Great Hall they said good bye and went off to their own house tables. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ron were talking about their new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ginny listened quietly.

"Ginny, when you're all done with classes, do you want to hang out?" Hermione asked.

"Oo, sorry but I've already made plans. Me and Luna are going to hang out," said Ginny.

"Um, a-alright then. Well maybe another time eh?" said Hermione taken aback.

"Yeah maybe." Then Ginny walked out of the Great Hall without another word. She didn't even say hello.

"Hey, um, Hermione? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I never meant to make you cry. I was being stupid, and I forgot to apologize last night because I was so wrapped up with what's happening. And I also wanted to tell you that I like you and that's it," said Ron blushing.

'_So Draco was right"_ Hermione thought. "Oh um, yeah it's not problem," said Hermione.

"Well, yeah, and I was, um, wondering, um, will, will, will you go out with me?" choked Ron.

"Ron!" said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Of course I will Ron!" said Hermione excitedly!

"No you can't do that! Ron! When did you like her? Oh my—I can't believe this!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, why are you so upset?" Hermione asked confused.

"Gosh, I'm leaving!" said Harry and walked out of the Hall.

A/N: Hey y'all, sorry this was a little shorter and I know I said it was a Draco and Hermione and it still is but I just had to do this bit with Ron first! I'll update soon, promise! .:N:A:T:I:S:H:A:.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: no, I don't own anything of harry potter… it's a jk's… not mine… 

A Slytherin blonde haired boy also happened to see this little scene. He was a little upset, as he was going to do the same as Ron did. He decided to get up and take a walk around the lake.

777777

Ron and Hermione walked back to Hermione's common room hand in hand. They sat down on the white couch and just started talking.

"I wonder why Harry got so mad," said Hermione.

"WOW! The great Hermione Granger, confused for the first time ever! Well, obviously he liked you. Now he's mad that I asked you out before he did," said Ron calmly.

"Oh. Well, do you want to hear my Ludacris CD? It's really good. It's a Muggle rapper," asked Hermione excitedly.

"No, it's ok. Um, say, do you wanna get… you know… _close?_? Ron asked with a wide grin on his face.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Um, maybe. Yeah, I think I am serious. So what do you say? Please."

"Hmm… Ron, we've known each other for a long time now, and I suppose we've also gotten to know each other. Well, I think that we should get to know each other a bit more. Ok. So maybe another day," said Hermione.

Ron looked down frowning. Then looked up with a smile. "Ok," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess that I should go now, and see what Harry's up to. Bye,"

"Right, bye," returned Hermione.

777777

'_Gosh, why am I so upset about this? Could it be that I really like Granger that much? Man, this is going to be a filler for my diary. But really, Hermione and Ron? That is so… I don't know. But she would be much better with me. I can't believe I am saying this. I am never this jealous… well except for that time Harry got a Firebolt and the time he got a Nimbus during our first year, this is different. Hermione is not a broomstick, she's a girl and man… this really sucks. I just… I just… I don't know. I wanna tell my mommy. No not really. Wow… I'm thinking a lot…. I wonder why. Oh my gosh! The squid is out! It's gonna get me.' _Draco had so much on his mind, now he had to run a way from a squid. It slapped him with its tentacles. That really hurt him, he had this huge, red, slimy mark on his cheek. Then he tried to stun the beast but it hardly work. It was only his third day at school and he was already getting attacked by wild creatures.

777777

Ron got up to the Gryffindor tower and there was no Harry in sight. He check all over the dormitory, the common room, and he even tried checking to the girls' dormitory. He decided that he'd go and check in the library.

Ron found him standing next to the restricted section. He cleared his throat and said "Harry, we better get going or we'll be late for our first class," said Ron quietly.

"What's our first class," said Harry though his teeth without looking up.

"Um, Transfiguration."

"Oh, well let me talk to you for a sec," said Harry seriously, still without looking up.

"Uh… ok. What's erm, up?"

"Well, now that you and 'Mione are a happy couple, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will be so pissed at you. And Ron, I'm being serious. You're really lucky to have her. pause

"I guess I wasn't fast enough," Harry added quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't have a clue how you felt about her. Believe me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And my intentions weren't to anger you. Well, it's about time we go. Come on now," said Ron pulling Harry's arm.

777777

Hermione was reading from_ Hogworts: A History_ when Draco came barging in through the portrait.

"Hey Draco!" said Hermione.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you'd be here. Thought you'd be with Ron."

"No he has to go to class and he went to talk to Harry," said Hermione

"Oh, right. I forgot," said Draco solemnly.

"What wrong?" asked Hermione, just noticing he was upset.

"Oh nothing. I just… never mind," he said turning away. There was a moment of silence and then Draco felt Hermione's small hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I had no idea that you… you know," said Hermione looking into Draco's crystal eyes.

"Yeah well, it's ok. I'll just have to wait.. I suppose, just like Harry,"

"Harry? Is that why he was upset? Gosh… it's like guys have their own language. Well anyway," said Hermione not finishing.

"Hey, just don't go breaking up with him because of me. I mean, you have to resist," said Draco laughing at his little joke.

"So, what do you wanna do?" said Hermione brightening the mood.

"I don't know. I don't think we can go outside because people will be wondering why we're not in class,"

"Right. Well, we could go swimming."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Draco as he rushed off to get his swim trunks, and then Hermione turned to get one of her bikinis.

Hermione searched all through her dresser to look for a good one. Not that it mattered, but she just wanted one that made her look playful and not boring. Ah, the perfect one. It was light blue with blue-green sequins on it. She quickly threw it on and tied her hair up and waited for Draco at the pool.

He came out in blue and orange swim trunks. On the side it had hibiscuses and waves that gave it a tropical look. He waved and jumped him, splashing Hermione all over.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled.

"Come it! The waters great," said Draco laughing.

"No, not yet. It's so cold."

"No it's not. It's fine. Come in," said Draco coming out of the water.

"Well, not I have no reason to come in," said Hermione.

"It was your idea to go swimming now let's swim," said Draco as he picked Hermione up and carried her to the water.

"Draco let me down! Ha, ha, that tickles. Let me down please. I don't wanna go no!!!" yelled Hermione.

"Ok," said Draco and sat Hermione down in the water, "There I out you down."

"It's so cold!" said Hermione.

They went swimming for a few hours and had lots and lots of fun.

A/N: hey srry I havent updated in a while. I couldn't think of much. Kinda had a writers block. But yea I hope you liked this chapter,. I would have ended it better but I wanted to hurry and finish! Natisha


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: ok… you know I don't own it

Back in the Transfiguration classroom Harry and Ron sat dully as they listened to Professor McGonagall. Harry was still upset at Ron and didn't talk much.

They were all supposed to turn a snake into a quill. It was very difficult for all of them. Neville and Goyle had the most trouble. Neville was so scared the said the incantation wrong and turned his snake into a can opener, and Goyle was just plain dumb and his snake turned into a toilet seat.

Harry's, however, turned into a bird, as did most of everyone.

777777

Hermione and Draco sat in their common room dried off and sipping some butterbeer. They didn't really talk much, but then Draco asked a very curious question.

"Hermione, I don't mean to but in or anything, but why are you going out with Ron?" he asked.

"You know, I really don't know. I guess it's just that we've known each other for so long that we have this bond. I don't know."

"Well, we've known each other for a long time too. As a matter of fact, you've known me no longer than him. I shouldn't have asked anyway. It's really none of my business," said Draco looking down and his legs.

They sat there in silence. It was pretty awkward.

"I think that I'm going to go to my room. You know, get some rest before our class starts," said Draco.

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Draco went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his diary. He summoned a quill and some ink with his wand and opened his diary to a clean page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, I feel like shit. Hermione is going out with Ron now. And if Ron weren't my friend, I would probably do something horrible to him. But, now I just have no idea what to do. I really like Hermione and I was going to ask her to go out with me. I guess I wasn't fast enough. Honestly, I don't think she likes him that much. Well, anyway! Everything is going so fast. It's all like a blur to me. Earlier I got a letter from my ex-girlfriend. She said that she had gotten a new boyfriend. I really didn't mind but then she said that she thought they'd be together forever. When I read that I felt like I just got stabbed in the heart. The reason is because she said that she wanted a break and that when she was ready to get together again she'd tell me. I've been feeling a little blue today. Maybe I need to spend more time with Blaise. I haven't talked to him much since we've been here. Well I'm about to fall asleep here so I think I'll go to bed._

_DM_

777777

Hermione sat wide awake in her bedroom doing nothing. This was the most boring experience ever. She decided that she'd go and take a warm bath to settle herself down and to relax.

She grabbed herself a towel and walked into her bathroom. She lay the cotton towel on the counter and turned that water in the bathtub on. She undressed herself lazily, revealing her tanned stomach. She watched as the water filled the tub and slowly got in. Indeed it was very warm and really relaxing. She sat there, absentmindedly, and summoned a book with her wand.

She turned to chapter eight in a book called An Unexpected Love. It was obviously a romance novel and it was about a girl who has had a long time rival and 'unexpectedly' fell in love with him.

777777

Draco fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about the most unusual, but usual in his dreams. After about three minutes of dreaming he woke up. He looked over and saw that he had maybe two hours to get ready for dinner.

He walked out and saw Hermione wrapped up in a light green bath robe.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up?" asked Hermione as she saw him walk into the room.

"Hey you! Not much, I just woke up from a nap. And dude, I'm hungry!" he said.

A/N: sorry I end it here. I just cant think of much more to write. Well I promise to update soon!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: As you know I do not own any of the Harry Potter character thingies. They all belong to Mrs. Rowling… but not for long. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

It was almost time for Hermione and Draco to go to their first class of the year. Together they sat in anticipation and talked about what they think they'll learn this year. Finally the clock struck 11:30 and the two of then walked together to the Astronomy Tower.

When they arrived the saw Professor Sinistra looking through a telescope and humming a little song.

"Hello Professor," said the both of them.

"Oh! Hello, my dears. Are you ready for you first lesson of the year?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" squeaked Hermione.

"Ok so if you please, look into your telescopes and spot Venus for me. No, no Draco. You're looking in a whole different direction. Try looking toward you right. No your other right. That's it. Now if you notice that Venus's left half is covered by a giant purple ball. That is it's undiscovered moon called Gubunjo. By undiscovered I mean to the Muggles."

"Wow! That is really beautiful. Too bad Muggles can't see it" said Draco in astonishment.

"Ok for class work I'd like you to write an essay on how you see it. Or really what it looks like. Only two paragraphs. But, for homework you have to look it up in you text books and write another two paragraph essay on its climate, mass, diameter, how much gravity, and all that stuff, so if you would please carry on," and with that Professor Sinistra added a very large smile.

After class had ended Draco and Hermione went up to the Heads' common room.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed now, though I'm not all that tired," said Draco.

"Yeah, me too. I think I might catch up on some reading," returned Hermione.

"Ok, well if you need anything I'll be in my room."

The next morning Hermione woke up to find Draco already up and ready to go.

"Hey you. How was your sleep?" Draco asked happily.

"Oh it was great… I guess. Well what do you plan on doing today?"

" I don't know. You?"

"Well, I think that I want to break up with Ron. I don't know. It's just that I'm so used to him and I being friends and I really don't think there is much more than that. And he's just Ron!" said Hermione all in one breath. She was saying it all so fast that Draco was still trying to figure our what all she said.

"Oh," he said finally. Then he smiled.

"What is it now?" asked Hermione.

"What? Oh nothing. It's just ,uh, you talk too fast. And, uh, I was thinking about how stupid I probably looked."

"No. You didn't look stupid at all," said Hermione and turned around. She was so preoccupied with breaking up with Ron that she hadn't noticed that Draco was lying.

Draco sat down on the comfy white couch. He was a little excited now and couldn't wait till Hermione broke up with Ron. Draco knew it sounded mean but he really wanted a chance with Hermione.

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had kind of a writers block. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Oh yea, and sorry this was a short chapter! Well I'll try updating soon! Bye!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter…. Please…must I continue with this mess all the time?

A/N: hey guy srry I havent updated in a while its cause I accidentally deleted my original of chapter ten so now I have to try to remember every part of it as clearly as I can. Well I hope you like it.

The next morning Hermione dressed quickly and threw her hair in a pony and left for breakfast. She arrived before Harry and Ron which gave her enough time to think about how she was going to do it.

'Ron, we need to talk… I think that we're better off as friends…' she thought. 

"No, that won't work… I think I'll just have to wing it…" Right when she said that, Harry and Ron sat right next to her so fast that when they sat they made a big booming noise and shook the whole Gryffindor table.

Hermione thought that she'd let Ron eat then she'll break it off. They were eating like pigs today. You could see bits of egg flying every where. Hermione had to perform a shielding charm so she wouldn't get hit with the yoke.

Finally these 'barbarians' finished eating. Hermione took a few breaths before saying anything.

"Um… Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk," said Hermione slowly.

"Me too," he replied.

"You go first," they said in unison.

"No, no you," they said again.

"Ok I'll go first." When will it end?

"Ok Hermione, you go first."

"Ok, well I've been thinking. This whole… us thing isn't really working. I really think we're better off as friends. I mean, it's kind of weird because I'm so used to us being friends, and it's kind of confusing with the whole lovers' relationship thing."

"Dude… that's exactly what I was going to say. Wow… you made it so much easier for me. Thanks. Well I have to go to class now. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

A/N: Hey that's it. Srry it's kinda short but I just wanted this chapter to have one point… and this was it. So yea I hope you like it and I promise to try to update sooner than I have been. R&R bye.


End file.
